1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly, to a wrench with switchable drivers in storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding traditional driver-switchable ratchet wrench, the driver is removably combined to the head of the ratchet wrench, such that drivers with different sizes are chosen to be applied thereon for driving different screw members.
However, traditional ratchet wrench is not provided with a structure or space for storing different drivers, so that an additional tool box is needed to store the drivers. Also, the user is unable to immediately access the drivers with different sizes during operation. As a result, traditional ratchet wrench fails to meet the convenience demand.
Furthermore, most of the handle of traditional ratchet wrenches is made by injection molding, such that the handle and the wrench body are combined. The cost of manufacturing remains high; the competitiveness of the product is weakened.